mariobrothersxfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Brothers. X Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules, please start a discussion at:Forum:Rules Page. What should be on this wiki *Real SMBX Episodes, Power-ups Characters and Enemy's. *People who helped the development of SMBX. What should not be on this wiki Poorly Made Episodes Do not post bad quality Episodes on main namespace pages. (The "main namespace" means the regular wiki pages. It does not include user pages, blogs, etc.) This wiki is meant to be a resource of infomation of Super Mario Brothers X. Poorly Made Levels Same as Episodes but with Levels. Speculation Generally, speculation is not allowed on the main pages of this wiki. There are a few places where we've made exceptions, but only for cases where the show has clearly set up a mystery and provided clues from which logical conclusions can be drawn. For the most part though, speculation is not appropriate, so don't add it even if you think it matches the above exception. User pages, talk pages, and signatures For the purposes of this article, locally hosted files will be referred to as, "Files." Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. Invasive/obstructive Floaters and Forced Audio are not allowed on any page. They block links and makes navigation difficult especially for Mobile users. You may not delete or alter existing posts on any talk pages, even your own, with the exception of archiving your talk page or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't really hide them, because anyone can see the past history of the page. So don't bother. As always, remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (XxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 21:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) or by pressing the signature button. Vandalism and bad edits When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then add the template to their talk page along with the message describing what they did. If is already on their page, add instead, and so on. Remember, the vandal templates are only for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message instead, without the vandal template. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Comments *Role playing is not allowed under any circumstances on this wiki, including on chat. *Do not spam. **'Spam' is unwanted or unnecessary messages, like advertisements, long comments, nonsense, repeatedly posting the same message three or more times in a row, etc. *Do not incite drama. This includes: **Grief slinging (e.g., "I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!") **Inferiority complex (e.g., "I am useless!") *Avoid necroposting. **'Necroposting' is posting in a forum discussion that has gone a long time without new posts (i.e., a dead discussion; hence the name, necroposting). **Once a discussion has gone about a month without new posts, do not post on it again, unless there is a legitimate reason for doing so. **An example of a legitimate reason would be an important discovery related to the discussion's topic. **In most cases, though, it would be safer to either start a new discussion, or say nothing. Dealing with rules violations Only admins can block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules, policies, or code of conduct. They are listed from least serious to most serious: #A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong and asking them not to do it again. #One or more additional warnings. These may be accompanied by up to three vandalism template tags but only for vandals, not for people acting in good faith. Warnings can also include conduct tags for violations of the Code of Conduct. #'Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days' for minor violations, if the user has continued to break rules after receiving one or more warnings. #'Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #'Blocks of 1 or more months' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. #'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for the following: :*Users that engage in persistent, serious vandalism, especially if the account is used only for vandalism :*Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past, but still continue to break the rules. :*Accounts that are confirmed to be sock puppets can be blocked permanently. Also, it is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will incur progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response -- including block duration -- based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return if they can follow the rules in the future. Images and videos *When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). **The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Uploading images unrelated to Super Mario Brothers. X is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. **Images and videos that are not used in articles/blogs/forum discussions/message walls/user pages within 10 days will be deleted. *Avoid re-uploading images and videos. Categories *Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. **Categories are meant to organize articles in the wiki for the convenience of editors. **Categories like the following do no such thing: ***"Antagonist" and "Protagonist" — there are no permanent antagonists in the series ***"Characters who are animals" — adding this category accomplishes nothing. Please do not *Role play *Discuss role play that takes place in private messaging *Flame, harass, troll, or fight users *Spam (e.g., flooding the chat with nonsense) *Abuse private messaging (e.g., making multiple private messaging for no reason) *Advertise (e.g., other wikis) *Invade chat **This is when you bombard another chat with other users and cause a riot, or invite users to bombard us. *Backseat moderate **This means that you, as a user, should not act like you have a duty to enforce the rules. **Any user may inform the guilty of the rules. ***If it fails, keep quiet, and report it to any of the chat moderators or administrators through private messaging or their message walls. **It should also be noted, that you mustn't tell a chat moderator/administrator what to do, as it is a serious offense, and borders on mini-modding. *Link results from search engines **It creates a long link and unnecessary stretch, causing the sidebar to appear. *Incite drama (e.g., grief slinging, inferiority complex) *Disrespect anyone, especially to the chat moderators and administrators *Be inactive for long periods of time (e.g., an entire day). *Ask or give out any personal information (e.g., your real name, where you live). *Use capital letters and emoticons excessively. *Spread false information about other users. *Post phishing, malicious, or keylogging links. Category:Community